In a digital control device or the like, tape on which control information is punched is read by a tape reader. This information is stored in an internal memory and is used for the operation of various control mechanisms. In case of a digital control device not provided with a tape reader, when the control device is actually used, a portable tape reader is attached to the digital control device and connected to an internal memory for read-out of punched informations. When such a portable tape reader is used, the read tape is randomly fed out on the floor in front of the control device. If an operator steps on or damages the tape by mistake, it sometimes happens that reproduction of the information from the tape becomes impossible.